cindyandthetvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Seth hilton
Seth (Pink/Alexander) Hilton was born September 6th 1992, He is an Americian Singer- Song Writer/Actor/ Fashion Model who puts on a homosexual scene. He is best known for playing the role of Cindy And The Tv Show Career Seth Began his career when he started his own blog on the internet, which led him to becoming a make up artist /Model in 2003 on myspace and became a model queen. In 2003 he came out with his own line of clothings which led him to model more. In 2004 Hilton Appeared as an extra in an independent movie which was his Debut acting career. In 2005 Hilton became a recurring cast on a Veoh hit sticom show "Stupid Girls" he played the role as "Taylor" who is an evil/psycho obssesive person. In 2004 Hilton Kept Modeling on myspace which led to bigger modeling and soon he started his own Youtube Vlog in 2005 with his Debut video "Vlogging" which led him to more videos such as "Girl Please!" "Here & There" , and "Watch it". On September 11th 2007 Hilton posted a "Britney MTV 2007 Parody " which was his most popular video with over 100,000 views in dedication to the internet celebrity "Chris Crocker". In Late 2007 Hilton announced that he is going to be on a teen sticom show Which was delayed for filming until late 2008. The Show he premiered in was "Cindy And The Tv Show" the "Pilot" Episode Recieved 21K views on veoh. After "Cindy And The Tv Show" Hilton had his next movie titled "On A Summer Vacation" which recieved 28k Views in theatres and the internet theatre in 2009. Seth is currently working on season 2 of cindy and the tv show his movie Princess , An Addicts Child love which will premiere in 2010. in December 2007 Hilton Realeased His Debut Music Single I Wanna See The World along with his music video, On christmas hilton realeased his first complation album titled "Christmas Memories" which is the soundtrack for the movie which hilton premiered in. In June 2008 Hilton Realeased His Second Single Rejected and in august 2008 the music video came out right after his Debut Album Face to Face Realeased. On July 11,2008 Hiltons Debut album Face to face Realeased and made 6# postion on the billboard charts for US electronic album. In 2009 Hilton Realeased His First single of his second album Wish Down the drain this self-titled single and album was peaked as 1# on the billboard charts along with his next single I Want to see you, Wish Down the drain is clamied to be in the top 10 best internet albums. To Promote the album hilton created a wisher tour which was sold out. Hilton is currently working on his thrid studio album "Imperfect" along with his second EP "Smoke In A Bottle it will be promoted with his upcoming "Cupcakes Americian Tour. Personal Life Seth Hilton was born in 1992 in Montana in the US, and is currently living in Bay Of Plenty, New Zealand and is living in LOS Angeles, California. Hilton is planning to move out of New Zealand this has not been confirmed this could be possibly a rumour. Discography Seth Hilton Discography Studio Album(s); *'Face To Face (2008)' *'Wish Down The Drain (2009)' *'Imperfect (2010)' EP(s): *'Rejected (2008)' *'Smoke In A Bottle (2010)' Single(s): *'I Wanna See The World (2007)' *'Rejected (2008)' *'Not How i like that (2008)' *'A Sudden Time (2008)' *'Wish Down The Drain (2009)' *'I Want To See You (2009)' *'Do Not Follow My Way (2009)' Filmography *Stupid Girls(2004- 2008)- Mallory Ryan- Reccuring Cast ' ' *Cindy And The Tv Show(2009- Present)- Cindy Larve- Main Role *On A Summer Vacation(2009)- Tracy Lavigne- Main Role *Stupid Girls The Movie (2010)- Mallory Ryan - Main Role *An Addict Child Love(2010)- Sarah- Main Role *On The Road(2012)- TBA- Main Role External Links Official Website Official Myspace Official Youtube PureVolume Seth Hilton